Question: First consider the expression for: $2$ plus the quantity of $-4$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $6$ and that expression and then add $2$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-4$ times $x$ $-4 \times x = \color{orange}{-4x}$ What is $2$ plus $-4x$ $-4x$ $ + 2$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (-4x + 2) = \color{orange}{6(-4x+2)}$ What does adding $2$ to $\color{orange}{6(-4x+2)}$ do? $6(-4x+2)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(-4x+2)+2$.